I Don't Know If I Love You Or Hate You
by Numb Smile
Summary: AU. AM. The pair hate each other, or do they? Complete all 46 chpaters up. NC17 for repeated lesbian sex scenes.


Title: "I Don't Know If I Love You Or Hate You, All I Know Is I Want You."

Disclaimer: The characters displayed in this story belong to Josh (no continual lesbian storyline) Schwartz and Fox (insert "Simpsons", Fox piss take).

Summary: Both Marissa and Alex attend Harbor, and they don't really like each other (ok, they hate each other), Marissa hasn't really dated guys in the past, and Alex has dated both guys and girls, I'm not quite sure about Alex' background, but it should become apparent as the story progresses.

Rating: R, I'll label the parts of the story that contain gasp sex.

* * *

"I don't get it Coop," Summer Roberts said to her best friend – Marissa Cooper – "there are guys literally tripping over their tongues to be with you." 

"Uh-huh." Marissa replied absent-mindedly as she thumbed through a book.

"But you never date. Well there was that one guy that you screwed when you went on holiday, but that was almost two years ago." She continued taking a sip of her drink.

"Sum' do we really have to talk about this now?"

"Why not? We don't have any more lessons for almost an hour. And I am sorta curious." Summer pressed her friend.

Marissa looked up from her book, cocked her head to the side and appeared to think before answering, "I just, it's that simply I've never really wanted a guy inside of me, ya' know?"

Before Summer could reply one of her friends walked by, "Hey Summer."

"Hey Alex." Summer said smiling at her friend.

"Hey Marissa, wow is that book? Don't strain yourself." Alex said before walking off.

"What's her problem?" Marissa asked her friend,

Summer smiled, "You do realise that you're as bad as her right?"

"Hey I give as good as I get. Why would I just take the abuse eh?"

"Hmm, I've never really understood why you two don't get along but whatever. Anyway, as I was saying,"

"Sum'." Marissa changed her mind before putting up an argument, as Summer's questioning wasn't anywhere near over.

"You have wanted to be with a guy thought, right?" Summer asked confused.

Marissa looked torn, "I don't know. The guys I don't think are immature are my friends and, well I don't even fancy them or anything."

"Fancy who?" Ryan asked sitting down next to Summer, with Seth sitting down next to Marissa.

"No one, and with you guys here we can talk about something else." Marissa spoke up before Summer could.

"It's not a girl thing like periods and make up is it?" Seth asked.

"Shut up Cohen." Summer snapped, "We were talking about Marissa's lack of boyfriend."

"Great, they're talking about guys, we'll all be doing each others hair soon." Seth said turning to Ryan.

* * *

**2**

"Ugh, where the hell is Marissa?" Summer asked obviously annoyed at her friends' tardiness.

"Why do you need Marissa?" Ryan queried as he and Seth waited with Summer.

"She is supposed to be giving me a lift home." She sighed.

"You wana ride with me?" Seth looked hopeful.

"Never gona happen Cohen, just get over it."

"I said _with me_. Although…"

"Say it and I hurt you." Summer interrupted.

Ryan smiled at the two of his friends. "I think he meant do you wana catch a lift with him."

"Thank you Ryan, that was what I meant." Seth grinned at Summer.

"On the back of your skateboard?"

Seth looked hurt, "I do have a car you know and for your imformation…"

"….Didn't Marissa have detention today?" Ryan cut in.

"Damn it, why did Coop pick today to piss her teachers off?" She asked frustrated.

"Summer," Seth started

"We can drop you off on the way home." Ryan finished for him.

Meanwhile in another part of the school

"And today we have Cooper and…"

"Kelly." Alex interrupted the teacher as she stood in the doorway

"Oh great." Marissa muttered to herself as she glanced at the blondes making her way into the classroom.

**

* * *

3 **

It was just her luck that on the one day that she had detention so did Alex. It was stupid, she was only about five minutes late for her first class of the day but she got stuck with this. "Sit and think about what you've done wrong." What the hell? What did she do wrong, technically it would be picking out shoes she could barely walk in – due to her mothers insistence – one and a half hours of thinking about that.

She wasn't allowed to talk, read; write do any form of homework, or anything constructive. She didn't mind about not talking, she hardly had anything to say to the beautiful blonde – with purple steak – haired girl sitting three desks to the right and two desks to the front of her. However if she was stuck in school, in a classroom she might as well be working, but no. Shit, and she was supposed to be driving Summer home, she must have gotten a lift with someone else.

Marissa lazily looked around the room, there really wasn't anything to grab her attention, and it didn't even have any posters in it. So she diverted her attention to Alex. She looked at what she was wearing; knee high leather boots, denim mini skirt and a yellow t-shirt. She looked good, her outfit seemed to match well even thought Alex probably just rolled out of bed and put on the first thing she grabbed. Marissa studied Alex' profile, she guessed she was kind of cute, for a girl. Then again, she really didn't think of guys as cute, she really didn't think of guys as hot either. Jeez what's wrong with me? Marissa wondered, the more she really looked at the girl that infuriated her so much she began to appreciate how good-looking Alex actually was. She definitely looked good with her hair down, so it framed her face.

Marissa was shook from her gawking when she heard the covering teacher's phone go off.

"I'll be back in a second, don't talk whilst I'm gone." The teacher, whatever her name was said as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Why don't you take a picture it will last longer?" Alex said while still focusing her eyes on the front of the room.

Marissa blushed but feigned innocence, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've been staring at me for the last fifteen minutes." Alex replied finally turning around.

"No I haven't" She said guilt washing over her.

"Maybe you're trying to tell if I _do_ girls just by looking at me?" Alex said raising an eyebrow.

Marissa blushed again, "No, I was just…" She trailed off.

"Just what?" She asked.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Marissa muttered trying to look away only to have Alex get up and sit on the desk directly in front of her.

"Just what?" Alex pressed.

Marissa felt tiny, she was being dwarfed by a girl who was in actual fact shorter than her. She couldn't help it, the more she looked/stared at Alex the more beautiful she found her.

When she didn't receive an answer Alex leaned over so her face was just inches away from Marissa's and tried again, "Just what?"

Her mouth went dry and all words left her brain. "Uh, just, looking." She said weakly, amazed at just getting words out.

Alex' eyes darted from left to right searching Marissa's face. "Looking?"

"Yeah." She said, voice cracking.

"At me?" Alex asked confused.

"Uh-huh." She nodded lightly.

Alex mentally shook herself. "Ok. So, why are you here?" She asked leaning back.

"Huh?" She was confused, was she having feelings towards a girl, a real pain in the arse girl at that. Even though there was some distance between herself and Alex she could still smell her perfume, its' sweet aroma hung in the air.

"Detention, have you been a naughty girl?" Alex had said it with no sexual implications, but a myriad of filth ran through Marissa's mind as the words had left Alex' mouth.

She blinked a few times, trying to clear her thoughts (and clean them up), "Uh, yeah, er, no I mean, I was late that was all."

Alex seemed to be contemplating her answer for a while, before responding with a simple "Ok."

Not wanting the gap in silence to end, or Alex to move back to where she was previously sitting Marissa tried to keep the conversation going. "So have you been bad, er uh, naughty, I, uh, I mean, what are you here for?" And she was blushing again, where the hell was her verbal incompetence coming from?

Alex leaned forward again and smiled as she answered, "Oh, I've been very naughty, a really bad girl, but, uh, that's not why I'm here." She was grinning now, she knew exactly what she was doing to Marissa; well at least she thought she did, "I didn't hand some homework in." And Marissa's mind was going into overdrive. She tried to scald herself for thinking like that, and about a girl, but she just couldn't stop imagining exactly how naughty Alex had been.

* * *

**4**

It had been five minutes, five minutes of unbearable silence. Marissa hadn't been able to respond to the last thing Alex had said, so Alex had walked back to her original seat and quietly sat down.

The classroom was quiet, quieter than a classroom should be. Well that was the actual classroom, the classroom outside of Marissa's mind. What was going on in her head was something very different. First off it was noisy, well "moany" would be a better word to describe the sounds that were filling Marissa's daydream classroom. Some aspects were still the same, the only two people in the room, were her and Alex. It was still the same time of day, same classroom, same clothes, except instead of the clothes being on the girls they were on the floor. And instead of both of them sitting at desks they were on the teachers desk, at least Marissa was, Alex was standing up in front of the desk. She also happened to be fucking Marissa. That was sort of the main theme of the daydream.

Marissa slammed her eyes shut. That only served to make the moaning louder, maybe the volume had something to do with the fact that daydream Marissa was nearing her daydream Alex induced climax. She gripped the desk tightly as daydream Marissa held onto daydream Alex tighter. She clenched the muscles in her thighs, as all of daydream Marissa's muscles simultaneously clenched and released.

She opened her eyes, her pulse was racing, had she really just daydreamed that? She let out a shaky breath, god that was, what as that? That was the most graphic daydream of her life. Un-like daydream Marissa, Marissa had actually not managed to climax and boy, did she need to.

She rested her elbows on the desk and her head in her hands, her palms covering her eyes; she imagined lips on the back of her neck, kissing her down to her shoulder, hands working their way from her back round her sides, travelling up her stomach. She picked her head up from her hands, opened her eyes and exhaled deeply.

Before she knew it words were coming out of her mouth, "How did you know you liked girls?" Did she just say that?

Alex turned around and smiled at Marissa, "When you say like…"

"You liked fucking them?" Marissa cut in.

She bit her lip in thought, "Hmm, I think I knew I liked fucking girls, after I fucked my first girlfriend."

"I mean, how did you know that you were _bi_?" she queried timidly.

"When you fancy girls, that's usually a good indicator." Alex grinned.

"How do you know that you're not just appreciating their beauty?"

"You know if someone had told me yesterday that I'd be sat here having this conversation with you…"

"Answer the question." Marissa cut in, yet again.

"There is a difference between seeing a girl and thinking _wow, she's pretty, I wish I had cheek-bones like that_. And seeing a girl and thinking, _damn, she has one nice arse, I wouldn't mind doing her_. Surely you know what it's like when you fancy someone." Alex was standing right in front of her again, almost taunting her. She couldn't bear it, she didn't even register standing up, or leaning her head towards Alex'. She did register her lips coming into contact with someone else's, a female someone else's. Alex'.

It wasn't much, just a peck on the lips; well at least that was how it started.

* * *

**5**

It was delicate, gentle, chaste, just a soft meeting of lips, barely gazing one another. She felt a hand rest on the back of her neck, fingers intertwining themselves with loose tendrils of brown hair. It was still the most innocent of kisses. Marissa pulled back, one centimetre, maybe two, that was all it took for the contact to be lost. She instantly felt cold; well her lips did at least. Alex leaned into her, resting her lips on Marissa's, gently sucking on her bottom lip, causing the seemingly straight girl to moan with pleasure. Hands were moving from sides to backs, to necks, to heads. Lips were moving back and forth, from kissing lips to mouths to tongues to necks. Back to lips, which lips belonged to which girl got confused, lips on mouths, tongues in mouths. Hands under tops, carelessly groping what they could, searching out soft, smooth, delicate skin.

They pulled apart momentarily, both in need of oxygen. Eyes locked, Marissa wanted to run away, hide from what she was feeling, but something was making her stay where she was.

Alex opened her mouth to speak, but before her brain could formulate the words Marissa's lips were on hers again. Her mouth was closed, she didn't want to kiss anymore, she wanted to know what was going on. She felt Marissa's tongue between her lips pushing them apart, willing Alex to let her kiss her properly. She couldn't help but comply. She could feel a tongue sliding over hers, gently stroking the depths of her mouth. Her mind was telling her to push Marissa away and ask what the hell was going on. Her mouth was telling her to let Marissa continue, and her hands were revelling in the glorious fact that Marissa wasn't wearing a bra.

The pair were getting breathless again, their lungs were oxygen starved, they pulled apart, gasping for air. "Fuck me" Marissa muttered.

"I know." Alex said not wanting to remove her hands from under Marissa's top.

"I wasn't saying, I was asking." She said taking Alex' hand and putting it under her skirt. Alex looked shocked to say the least. "Please." It was a whisper, she wanted to so much, her brain wasn't registering, Marissa Cooper; straight, popular, bitch, hot as hell, wanted… She wanted Alex to… to finger her? Could she?

**

* * *

6 **

She was screaming at herself do to something, anything, just not to stand there and do nothing. She was paralysed, she wanted to talk; her lips wouldn't work, she wanted to move her hand; her fingers wouldn't budge. She lifted her eyes to Marissa's pleading one's, "Please" Marissa murmured. Her right hand was on the inside of Marissa's right thigh, just above the knee, she could feel Marissa's soft skin underneath her palm.

Finally Alex' body started moving again. She pushed Marissa back; so she was sitting on the desk, eased the nervous girl's legs open and leant down to kiss her again.

Marissa groaned into Alex' mouth as she felt her underwear being pushed to the side and a finger being slid inside of her. Alex did her best not to break the kiss as she put another finger inside of Marissa. Once she was certain that Marissa was comfortable, Alex started moving her hand back and forth, ever so gently, letting Marissa become used to the sensation.

Alex closed her eyes and concentrated on going slowly, easing her fingers in and out of Marissa. She felt Marissa's hand brush over hers and grab her wrist. Alex snapped her eyes open and looked down at Marissa questioningly. "I don't, I don't want it like that. I want. I uh, I want you to fuck me, hard and fast. None of this slow gentle crap." Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was looking down on this girl, this inexperienced girl, staring into her innocent eyes, listening to her ask for it hard? She couldn't help but smile, "If you want I could fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk properly for a week, now I don't think you want that, do you?"

Marissa looked scared, well not really scared it was more a mix of nervousness and naive ness. "I uh, I" she was at a loss for what to say, did she even know what she wanted?

"Slow and steady it is then." Alex said smiling.

Marissa grabbed Alex' wrist, "No! It's not what I want."

"What do you want? You wana be screwed like a whore, a nun, what?" Alex was growing impatient, she wanted Marissa, she wanted to make her writhe in ecstasy.

"I want you to make me cum, hard, I want you to make me scream your name, I want… I want you to kiss me again." She said her voice softening at the end of the sentence.

Alex dipped her head down and smothered Marissa's lips with her own, used her free hand and slipped it underneath Marissa so she could lift her up. Alex carried her over to the wall, made Marissa wrap her legs around her waist and started pounding her fingers into the lustful girl. Marissa buried her head in Alex' neck and hung on to her as if her life depended on it.

With each thrust of Alex' hand, Marissa's back was being slammed into the wall, she hardly noticed though. Alex sensed Marissa was nearing her climax, so she started rubbing her thumb in small circles over Marissa's swollen clit, this was too much to Marissa to take and her whimpering turned into full scale moaning and groaning, with one more hard thrust Marissa tumbled over the edge, screaming out Alex' name.

Alex felt Marissa convulse around her fingers and her legs tighten around her waist, before going limp only to twitch a few times. "Christ" Alex breathed.

Marissa pulled away from Alex and walked back over to her desk, "What's the matter, I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked concerned, Marissa glanced back at her, not answering before lifting up her back and making a quick exit.

**

* * *

7 **

What the hell had just happened? That was the furthest she had ever gotten with a girl, screw that; that was the furthest she had ever gotten with anyone. With Alex! She hated the girl, why; she couldn't quite remember, but she knew she definitely did not like the girl and yet only a few minutes ago she was riding her hand! What the hell? She had gotten out of that classroom as fast as she could, seeing only her car and Alex' old jeep in the parking lot she guessed that the teacher, Mrs whatshername, wasn't coming back, and neither was she!

She had to talk to someone, who? Summer; she would probably flip out and disfriend friend her. She couldn't tell Ryan or Seth, granted they were her best friends aside from Summer, but it was sexual so it classed as being a "girls discussion". She couldn't tell her mum; A) it would be weird, B) her mum would probably be a bitch about it and C) she hated her mum and barely talked to her. Maybe she could talk to her dad, she doubted he would have a problem with it, however he was sailing somewhere or other. Apparently she couldn't talk to anyone.

So she just drove out to the beach, where she sat in the sand and watched the sun set, trying desperately to rid her mind of all "Alex orientated thoughts".

**

* * *

8 **

Should she go after her? Should she just sit back down and finish detention as if one of her sordid little fantasies had not just come true? She grabbed her bag and made a beeline for the stairs. As she ran down the second story stairs she looked out the window just in time to see Marissa's car speeding out of the parking lot. She stopped running and slowly walked down the remaining stairs, stopping off at the nearest toilets. Sighing heavily she pushed open the door and came to a halt at the middle sink. "What the fuck is she doing with you?" Alex muttered turning the cold tap on and splashing water over her face and neck. She paused looking at her reflection; she appeared redder than usual, damn Marissa. "What the fuck is she doing _to_ you?" She left the school, stopping at her locker; in went some books, out went some books, then out she went.

She could feel the breeze on her arms and legs, tousling her hair. Slamming her jeep door shut she reached for her bag, she fumbled about before finding what she was looking for. Throwing the unwanted bag on the seat next to her, she flipped her phone open and scrolled through a few options before selecting. She smiled as the ringing on the end of the line stopped and a happy voice answered. "Hey Summer, could you do me a huge favour and give me Marissa's number?"

**

* * *

9 **

"Why?"

"I, uh, she uh, yeah she left something behind in detention. I just wanted to, um, let her know. You know?"

"Ok, that is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard. Jeez Al' I woulda thought you'd be better at lying." Summer remarked.

Alex sighed heavily into the phone, "Yeah me too."

"Whatever it is you're planning on doing with her number; advertising it as the number for a call girl, or constantly pranking her, or whatever. I don't want any part of it."

"So I cant have her number then?"

"Why cant you two just get along? Kiss and make up or whatever?" Summer asked innocently. However Summer's seemingly innocent question had started a number of thoughts in Alex' mind that could never be described as "innocent", "filthy" yes and in certain immature situations "lesbatronic", but not innocent.

"Maybe you should suggest that to her. As you wont give me her number. Can you pass on a message for me?"

"If I must" Summer said leaning over to apply more nail polish to her toenails.

"That there is something I'd like give her, uh, return to her. Thanks Summer."

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." And with that Alex hung up.

**

* * *

10 **

She sat and watched the sun hit the water and continue its' descent. The moon was already high in the sky ready to illuminate the night sky as the sun does in the day. She sighed; it was so serine, her favourite time of day was nearing. She loved the night, especially when she was by the sea. She could just sit and look up at the indigo sky with the stars shimmering and the moon glistening over the still water. It was so peaceful; it helped calm her raging emotions and confusions such as her latent homosexuality. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the sound of the waves hitting the shore, she could feel her life drifting away being swept up by the tide and taken out to sea to be lost somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean. The serenity was short lived as the interruptions of her life reared their heads, by which I mean her mobile phone started ringing (modern technology, don't you just love it?) She inwardly groaned praying it wasn't her evil mother wondering where she was. Thankfully it wasn't, it was Summer.

"Hey Summer, what's up?" Fatigue evident in her voice.

"Nothing much, I got a lift from Ryan and Seth, thank you very much for asking."

"Shit Sum', I'm sorry…"

"…It's ok, the main reason I'm ringing is to find out why Alex rung me up and asked for your number."

"She what?" Marissa was pissed off, she already knew there was no way she could just forget about what happened, and apparently Alex wasn't going to let her.

"Coop' what's going on between you two? I mean it was kinda out of the blue. You're both my friends, why cant you just get along?"

"Nothing's going on, why would anything be going on? We just got stuck in detention together, that's all."

"That's all?" Summer asked disbelievingly

"We don't like each other, no story." Well maybe there was a story, she just didn't wasn't to read on.

Summer thought for a moment, "Hmm, I think you're lying. But I'll let it drop, you can tell me when you're ready."

"Sum'…" Marissa started only to be interrupted.

"I said we'll talk about it when you're ready. She did give me a message to pass on though."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, that there is something she would like to give you. Does this make sense to you?" Oh great, Alex really wasn't going to let her forget.

"Yes, it uh, it means something. Do you happen to have her address?"

"Coop' what are you gona do?" Summer couldn't help but be weary.

Marissa smiled sweetly into the phone, "Well if she has something to give me, I guess I better go and get it."

"Marissa."

"Summer, I'm not gona kill her or anything."

"Fine!"

**

* * *

11 **

She watched her hand hover next to the door, her fingers were shaking, god her whole body was shaking, she was racked with nerves, why? She had gone there to explain to Alex that the only feelings she had towards her were ones of hate and what had happened earlier was a mistake, a mistake that she wouldn't be repeating. It was a lapse in judgement, a rather large lapse in judgement, a faux pas.

But no matter how hard she tried Marissa couldn't stop thinking about how Alex tasted, how soft her lips were and exactly how one simple caress could send shockwaves of pleasure through her. She angrily shook her head from side to side trying to clear her mind. Exhaling loudly she pushed her fist towards the door and rapped loudly. She heard movement coming from within the beachside apartment, she wanted to run, and she knew she couldn't. Oh god what was she doing? Next thing she knew the door was flying open and she was stood face to face with Alex.

"Now this is a surprise." Alex said a smug grin sitting on her flawless face.

"Can I come in?" She fidgeted, glanced at her feet and looked back up to Alex.

Alex didn't answer she merely stepped to the side allowing Marissa in.

Marissa took note of the room, it was messy without being cluttered or untidy, it was relaxed, homely in a way, hearing the door close behind her snapped her back to why she was there.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked feeling small again, she was completely out of her element.

"Did I?" she asked unsure.

"You rung Summer up didn't you. You wanted my number."

"So you came running?" she asked disbelievingly.

Marissa was fidgeting again, clearly uncomftable, "If you have something to say to me, get it over with."

"I can't tell, are you nervous or mad?" Alex knew she was exerting a certain power over Marissa and she was enjoying it.

She raised her eyes to the blonde girl's, "Both."

"I make you nervous?" Alex was smiling.

"No!"

"Then why are you nervous?"

"I'm nervous about what you're going to do." That was the truth.

"What am I going to do?"

"Tell everyone in school that I'm gay." She didn't even know what she was, having people whispering things about her certainly wouldn't help.

"I think you've got me wrong." She said taking a step towards Marissa. "I just want you to tell me what happened earlier."

"You don't remember?" Marissa asked looking hopeful.

"I remember, I just don't understand why you came on to me..." Alex started,

Marissa interrupted, "…I came on to you? I did no such thing…"

"Lets she shall we, you kissed me first, you put my hand under your skirt, and yes, I recall you saying you wanted to be fucked hard and fast." Marissa blushed, the intimate memory flushing through her system spreading warmth. Alex took another step towards her. "So I fucked you hard and fast and from what I can remember, you enjoyed it." She reached out to tuck a stray lock of hair out of Marissa's face and pushed it behind her ear.

Her pulse was racing, what was it about this girl that got her so worked up, just feeling Alex' hand gazing her ear was leaving a trail of fire in its' wake.

She could feel Alex' breath on her cheek, her mouth was right next to her ear. It felt as if her whole body was shaking. "_Did_ you enjoy it?" It was hardly a whisper, she heard it though. She couldn't form a sentence in reply, so she merely nodded her head softly. Her heart was pounding in her ears. Her eyes locked with Alex' before dipping to her lips.

"Good." Was all she heard before she felt herself falling backwards'. Before she knew it she was sandwiched between the worn out old couch and Alex, with Alex pressing her lips down onto Marissa's neck.

**

* * *

12 **

Where was her control? Where was her loathing of this girl? Why was her body doing this to her? Why was it letting Alex do whatever she wanted without fighting back? Why was she turning into putty in Alex' hands? Why was she enjoying it so much?

Alex was kissing down Marissa's neck, stopping at the base where it dipped to meet her shoulder, she kissed round her collar bone and brought her lips back up to Marissa's.

"Do you want me to stop?" Alex asked, her hands lingering on the hem of Marissa's t-shirt. Marissa reached down and pulled the top over her head, "That answer you question?"

Alex grinned as she stared at the newly exposed flesh, "No bra huh?"

"I was in a hurry, now shut up and kiss me." She reached up and pulled Alex' head towards her own. Alex didn't give in to the kiss and was soon working her way back down Marissa's chest stopping at her left breast.

Marissa rolled her head backwards and moaned in pleasure as Alex started sucking on her left nipple whilst rolling her right nipple between her thumb and her forefinger. She lifted her hips up and started grinding against Alex' leg, desperately trying to soothe the ache of her carnal desire. Alex pushed Marissa's hips back down and pulled her mouth away from her breast long enough to mutter something about "patience being a virtue".

Not wanting to seem biased in favour of either breast she switched so that she was pinching and pulling at Marissa's left nipple and suckling on Marissa's right nipple, occasionally pulling at it with her teeth, which seemed to make Marissa groan deep in her throat. Soon Marissa's hips were grinding into Alex' leg again, trying to heighten her pleasure. Realising that Marissa really wasn't a patient girl, Alex grabbed her hips and pulled Marissa into her before rolling both her and Marissa over.

Marissa barely noticed their change in positions as she was too busy getting lost in the sensation of Alex' teeth on her very erect very sensitive nipple. She did however notice a hand speedily making its way up her leg and pushing her panties to the side. "And here I was thinking she wouldn't be that wet" Alex thought to herself as she slid two fingers inside of Marissa.

As soon as she had shifted her body a little so that she could still continue her ministrations on Marissa's breast as well as finger-fucking her, Marissa had started to move her hips back and forth. Alex looked up at her. Her whole body was moving back and forth in time with her hips, she had arched her back, her head was thrown back and her hands were on Alex's hips trying to deepen her fingers.

She put her free hand on Marissa's back, brought her mouth back to Marissa's chest and started moving her hand in time with Marissa's hips, pushing her fingers in and out, in and out. Marissa's hips were moving with more urgency as she was riding Alex faster and harder than before, pushing her whole body down onto Alex' hand. Her hands had moved from Alex' hips to her head, trying to get it closer to her chest, intertwining her fingers in Alex' hair, pulling at it every time her fingers hit a sensitive spot inside of her as her hands became fists and then relaxed again.

As their lovemaking got more feverish, instead of her wrist controlling her hand gliding in and out of Marissa, it was Alex' arm that was angrily jerking her hand in and out. Alex thought if Marissa didn't cum soon then her arm would be propelled off of her body, she didn't stop though, instead her fucking got more urgent, pushing her fingers into the other girl with as much ferocity as she could. In response Marissa seemed to be slamming her hips down on to Alex' hand with as much strength as she could muster, which was quite a bit.

With a final push, pound and a bite Marissa was gone, well she came, ironic really. Her body shook a few times then flopped and fell onto Alex, her head resting in the nook of Alex' neck.

**

* * *

13 **

She was lying in her bed, in her room, in her house. She was oh so very close to being asleep, her body ached with fatigue, it craved sleep. Her mind wouldn't turn off though. It was still trying to process what had happened; detention, orgasm number one, running away and driving to the beach, talking to Summer, going over to Alex', orgasm number two, basically collapsing on top of Alex, running away again, returning home, changing to her pyjamas, crawling into bed. What was going on with her? How could she even try to understand what was going on when she could barely keep her eyes open.

She groaned as her ears were assaulted with a loud beeping sound. She reached her arm out and punched whatever came into contact with her hand before successfully managing to hit her alarm clock. As she dragged her body into her bathroom her mind was already regressing itself back to the previous day. She didn't want to remember, she didn't want to have to deal with new and confusing emotions, she did however want copious amounts of alcohol.

**

* * *

14 **

"I need a guys perspective on something." Marissa said sitting herself down in front of Ryan and Seth. It was lunchtime on Thursday, and for almost four hours Marissa had managed to avoid Alex.

"Ask away." Seth replied.

"I said guy," Marissa quipped.

Seth put his hand over his heart in mock pain, "Ow, that hurt, that was below the belt. That hurt so much it should have been Summer saying it."

"Why is it you need a male perspective?" Ryan asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

"What do you think of casual sex?"

"I'm flattered, but it would ruin out friendship." Seth said sipping his coke.

"Seth! Jeez, I mean in general, promiscuity. What's your take on it?" Marissa asked, head in her handbag, searching for her drink.

"Uh, for me and Seth its good, no problem, for you, uh, problems."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked lifting her head up, after having grabbed her sprite bottle.

"Guy's can deal with it, girls cant."

"Explain." After receiving no explanation from Ryan she turned to Seth, "Please?"

"You're honestly asking me about casual sex?"

"Good point. Ryan?"

"Girls get emotional, they go looking for love, guys are more detached. They can _wham-bam-thank you-mam_, girls; they wana cuddle afterwards. Uh, they don't just want sex." Ryan explained, finishing his lunch.

"What, if both parties involved just wanted sex and love didn't come into it?" Marissa wasn't as mad or confused as when she had woken up, that was mainly due to the fact that all she had been drinking was vodka, concealed in a sprite bottle.

"It doesn't work like that…"

"…Ok, well what if the two people didn't even like each other?"

"But yet they're having sex?"

"Yes."

"Uh, Marissa, let me get this straight (yet another awful pun), you want to start screwing a guy you don't even like, and you're trying to figure out if it's a bad idea?"

"Something like that, yeah." Guy, girl whatever, that was if Alex if wanted to casually screw for a bit. Damn, she hoped she did though.

"Well you've had worse idea's." Seth piped up.

"Ok, can we talk about something different now?" She asked finishing off her "sprite"

"How about Seth's unrequited love for Summer."

Marissa smiled, Seth and Summer would make such a cute couple, the only problem was Summer. It was obvious to Marissa that her best friend was pretty much in love with Seth; she was just too scared to acknowledge her feelings.

Her train of thought was interrupted as Alex walked past the table Marissa was sitting at, her eyes darting back and forth from the door to the girls toilet and Marissa's face. Marissa got the message, the question was did she want to answer? She closed her eyes, the alcohol having no affect on her yet, damn she could really use some help from the Russians, apparently she hadn't drunk enough.

"Shit, I gota go. Thanks for the help." She said grabbing her bag and standing up

"Ok, see ya." Her friends chorused. But she was already stood up and heading towards the girls loo's.

**

* * *

15 **

She pushed the door closed praying that no one would interrupt, interrupt what? She thought. Her and Alex were just going to have a little chat and then they could get back to hating each other. She stopped in front of a row of sinks and mirrors. She looked up at her reflection, she still looked the same as she did a week ago, externally anyway, what was going on inside was a whole other matter. She pushed a few locks of her long brown hair behind her right ear and started to re-apply her strawberry flavoured lip-gloss, when she heard a voice, a voice which had recently started sending shivers of anticipation through her entire body.

"Do you have to be so vain?" Alex asked her body resting against one of the closed toilet stall doors.

"Do you have to be such a pain in the arse?" Marissa shot back.

"That depends," the blonde started her eyes shinning with amusement, "do you?"

"And how is it that I'm such a pain in the butt?" she asked, slipping her lip-gloss into her pocket.

"I'll forego the obvious answers and go with your recent need to run away from me."

"Can you blame me?"

Alex raised her hand to her heart just as Seth had done earlier, "Ouch! I would like to know why whenever I do something, something that you want me to do to you, something that you seem to enjoy, why you run away afterwards. I just want to know what you're doing with me."

Marissa cast her eyes down, she thought for a moment, "What are you doing with me?"

"Nothing you don't want me to." It was a delicate truthful admission which left Alex feeling nervous as to the out-come of their conversation

"Okay." Marissa said gently nodding her head.

"Okay?" Alex asked confused as Marissa walked over to her, reached behind the shorter girl and opened the door Alex had been leaning on. Bringing her lips up to Alex' ear, "Get in." she commanded before pushing the rather stunned looking blonde into the stall.

**

* * *

16 **

In two seconds Alex had gone from leaning against a door to sitting on a toilet seat lid, with Marissa sitting on her, straddling her lap.  
"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me? This time last week I was a straight rather naive girl, now I'm, God, I don't even know." She said in between kisses, her newly applied lip-gloss getting smudged over Alex' mouth.  
"When's your next lesson?"

"In about ten minutes." She muttered, bringing her lips back into contact with Alex'  
"Looks, like I better be quick then."  
"Uh-huh."  
"Stand up."  
Marissa complied, as she stood up, Alex slid off of the toilet and knelt in front of Marissa, her hands working on undoing Marissa's jeans whilst her lips kissed around her hip-bone.

As soon as she heard her zipper being pulled down she knew exactly what Alex had in mind.

She pushed Marissa's jeans down, quickly followed by her panties and started kissing up the insides of her thighs. Marissa knew that she should be enjoying the feel of the sweet delicate kisses being placed on her thighs but she really did have a problem with patience. "Ten minutes remember."  
Alex looked up at her. "Wham-bam-thank you-mam?"  
"If you're gona eat," she stuttered, "if you're gona do that, then just get it over and done with."  
"Prude."  
"I'm not a prude, I am however horny and running out of time."  
"Not a prude huh? Then what is it you so desperately want me to do? Eat somethin was it, I didn't quite hear?" Marissa looked uncomftable, even from the angle Alex was in.

"Do you really want to get into a fight about this?"  
"I don't mind. There is an easy option though."  
"Fine! Alex, would you please."  
"Would I please what?" She knew she was getting under Marissa's skin, that didn't stop her though.  
Marissa pushed her eyes shut, "Eat me."  
Alex grinned, she liked seeing Marissa squirm. "Eat you, like take a bite out of you leg?"  
"You know what I mean."  
"Do I?"  
"Please."  
"Just say it, and I'll do it." She had been drawing little invisible circles on the insides of Marissa's thighs, and even though it wasn't much Alex could sense that Marissa was enjoying her feather-light touch.  
"Would you please eat my." Pause,  
"Your?"  
"My, pussy. Would you be so kind as to…" But she didn't need to continue as Alex had already parted Marissa's lips and started to lick inside of her.  
"Oh God!" She moaned.

Alex was fully aware that her time was limited, so instead of teasing Marissa like she wanted to, she focused all her attention on getting Marissa to have a quick but Earth-moving orgasm.

Her tongue was on top of Marissa's clit, rapidly licking back and forth. Up, down. Left, right. Circling round. What was that last one? Circling round, she tried again, yes, she had definitely felt a judder. Round her tongue went, she could feel Marissa's legs shaking. She snaked her hands round so that they were cupping Marissa's pert bottom, holding her up, simultaneously bringing her hips closer to Alex' face.

Alex' ears were being assaulted by Marissa's cries of want and by an imaginary clock that seemed to be ringing out in her ears, she really didn't have much time. She stopped circling her tongue and decided to start sucking instead. She sucked down on Marissa's little bundle of nerves, as hard as she could and in that second Marissa became a bundle of nerves. Her legs gave out from under her, her hands that had manage to tangle themselves yet again in Alex' hair twitched and she cried out Alex' name in pure ecstasy. Alex never missing a beat, moved her hands as quickly as she could so that Marissa was sitting on her shoulders, and changed the position of her mouth so that she could drink up Marissa's lust for her. Making sure that she had lapped up all of Marissa's juices, she removed Marissa's legs from her shoulders and pushed her in a standing position.

As she stood up she pulled up Marissa's jeans and underwear, quickly buttoning it up for the taller girl who still seemed to be lost on an astrological plane somewhere.  
"You ok?" She asked not able to keep the smile from her face.  
"Uh, uh-huh." Marissa muttered regaining her senses.  
"Good." Alex said, planting a gently kiss on Marissa's mouth, "Now don't you have class in a minute."  
"Uh."  
"We'll talk later." Alex said brushing past Marissa and out of the cubical.

**

* * *

17 **

The class she was in a hurry to get to was cancelled, the teacher was ill, or something. With almost an hour on her hands with nothing to do, she was stumped. Her friends were all in lessons, her alcohol supply was exhausted, well at least until she could get home or to an offie'. What to do, what to do? She contemplated ditching school for the rest of the day - she had two more classes, "general r.s." which was basically ethics, and maths - Hu-bloddy-rrah!

If it had not been that she shared her maths lesson with Alex, she would have bunked off, but they needed to talk, granted a maths lesson was probably not the best place to talk, but they could arrange a time. That and she just wanted to ogle Alex, not that she would admit to it.

With just over fifty minutes to kill, Marissa strolled along to the library. It was almost empty, it almost always was. Sitting herself down, she retrieved a book from her bag and started reading. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't have bothered to go to the library, she would have just sat down at a table outside, but the weather was playing up. It almost looked like it might rain, a rare occurrence for Orange County. Black storm clouds were gathering in the sky, not a good sign. Forty-five minutes of "Please Kill Me, the uncensored oral history of Punk" later. Marissa was walking out of the library and off to her "ethics" lesson. She sat herself at the back of the class hoping to blank the teacher for as much of the lesson as possible. "Yada, yada drugs. Yada, yada, abortion. Yada, yada Catholic. Yada, yada underage blah." Oh, how she enjoyed school. Whilst the "blah" and "yada, yada" was all going on in the classroom, "ooh" and "ah" was going on in Marissa's head. Her mind was twisting her first enjoyable encounter with Alex, but instead of school, it was Marissa's house. Instead of a detention classroom, it was a shower.

It seemed that Marissa couldn't stop her mind from wandering, in the less than twenty-four hour period that they had been "intimate" she had imagined them, in the school parking lot, a classroom on the teachers desk, another classroom during a lesson, up against the lockers, in the shower, on the beach and on top of a kitchen table. Unfortunately, her dreams always finished before she was gratified. Her current daydream was no exception, _she was almost there, just a little further_…and then the bell went.

**

* * *

18 **

On her way to her maths class, she stopped off at her locker, throwing a few books in, making her bag lighter. When she got to her lesson, everyone else was there, minus the teacher. Consequentially the only seat was next to Alex, the blonde looked up at Marissa standing in the doorway, she looked at her then at the empty seat next to her and then back to the brunette. She did her best to look put out, and not to grin like a horny school boy, Alex was still looking at her, she raised her eyebrows, almost daring Marissa to sit next to her. She did her best to make it look as grudgingly as possible as she walked over to Alex.

"You're sitting next to me, should I feel honoured?" Alex asked keeping the grin off of her face.

"Trust me it's not out of choice." Marissa sighed as she put her bag on the desk, and her bum on the seat. No one appeared to be paying any attention to them, so they stopped their "play bickering". The pair sat as close as they could to each other, "So I take it you enjoyed what I did to you earlier?"

Marissa looked at her, her eyes clouding over with want, "What do you think?"

"I had to ask."

Finally their teacher walked in started writing their work up on the white board. Alex mentally thanked her ambidexterity as she wrote with her left hand, and her right started to travel up Marissa's left thigh, feeling the muscle underneath her palm tense up in reaction. Her hand shot across the table and under it to stop Alex' hand from moving any further. She could feel Alex' breath on her ear as she whispered to her, "God, I wish you were wearing a skirt. If you were it would be so easy for me to just slip my fingers inside of you, right now. You've never had an orgasm mid-way through a maths lesson have you?" Marissa shot her a look as if to say "stop it". But Alex did not desist, "I'll take that as a _no_. You're already all wet for me aren't you? Do you want me to eat you out again?" She could only just contain the squeak that threatened to emit itself from her throat. "'Coz, I sure as hell want to."

"Stop it." Marissa whispered back.

"Unfortunately it's something that you just can't do in a lesson." Alex whispered, almost sighing.

"Alex." She hissed as she felt Alex' hand continue to make its way up her leg.

"We need to talk. We can't do anything." Removing Alex' hand she added, "Before we talk."

"God I hate being a les'." Alex muttered as she got back to maths.

**

* * *

19 **

She was parked outside of Alex' apartment, leaning her head on the steering wheel. She sat up straight (there's that bad pun again), uncrumpled the small piece of paper in her hands and re-red it, _Talk, my place seven_. Apparently Alex was a woman of few words. She looked at Alex' door then at her own reflection. Pulling herself together, she exited her car, locked it and made her way to Alex' door.

She knocked loudly, as she waited for Alex to answer she watched the second hand on her watch, eleven minutes past seven and three seconds, eleven minutes past seven and four seconds, eleven minutes past… "Come in." she snapped her head up and was greeted with Alex' beautiful face. As soon as the door was closed she felt a pair of lips on her neck, struggling with her desire she pushed Alex away muttering about _needing_ to talk. Alex took a seat on her sofa and motioned for Marissa to do the same. She looked at where Alex was sitting and had a flashback of what had happened on that sofa no more than twenty-two hours before.

"You wanted to talk?" she asked getting comfortable where she sat.

She paced back and forth trying to gather her thoughts, "I don't, I mean, I never would, I just, you need to understand, I, uhm." She looked at Alex, who was clearly amused at her incoherency.

"We don't like each other, right?" not receiving an answer she continued, "I might not to too keen on you, but I do like what it is you do to me. Jesus Christ, you do realise I'm straight right? I just…"

"…Enjoy the company of other women?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow.

Marissa shot her a look as if to say now was not the time, "If I, if I were to ask you, if I asked you to fuck me right now would you?"

The corners of her lips upturned, "but I thought you wanted to talk."

"Alex."

"Yes, if you wanted me to, I would." She replied earnestly.

Marissa's brows knitted in confusion, "why?"

Alex shrugged. "No, why?"

"Would you be asking me why I wanted to fuck you if I was a guy?" the blonde asked leaning forward.

"That's different."

"How?"

"If you were a guy then you'd be you know, you be getting something out of it too."

"So, if I were a guy, you wouldn't just be riding my hand?"

"Alex…"

"Why don't you just fuck a guy? Wouldn't that be a whole lot easier for you? At least that way you wouldn't run away afterwards."

Marissa flinched, "Alex…"

"Why is it you run away, is it so that you can go and look at yourself in the mirror and repeat the words, _I'm straight_?"

"What, I'm not allowed to be confused or nervous about being screwed by a girl?" she said her voice rising a little.

**_(Authors note, I'm sorry but I have to put it in;)_** "Marissa, what is it that you're doing with me?"

"Talking to you?"

"Am I just some teenage experimentation, or, I don't even know what." She was leaning back again, staring right at Marissa.

"I've never, uh, I've never really been attracted to guys, I guess I've never really thought about the possibility that I'm not straight, so I guess, because you like girls…"

"…Casual lesbian fuck?" Alex supplied.

"I like what you do to me. No one has ever, uh, no one has ever, I mean, I've never done anything with anyone, other than you, I just, I uh. I just want to be a teenager. If everyone around me is having sex, then, Christ. Alex, if I asked you, if…"

"I think I know what it is you mean and what it is you want, just tell me if I'm wrong, okay?" Marissa looked at her and nodded.

"Sexuality aside, you, want me to," she paused searching for a good word, "provide you with sex, and I'm guessing it's whenever you want."

Marissa looked ashamed of herself, "it's a demand isn't it? Jeez, I'm just gona, uh."

"I honestly don't have a problem with that."

"What?" she asked confused.

"Fucking you to your hearts content whenever you feel like it, I don't have a problem with it." Alex shrugged.

"What would I have to do in return?"

"Nothing."

"What are you planning?" she asked wearily.

"Nothing."

"You sure, you're not gona put posters up around school, mentioning this are you?"

"Marissa, it will be as if nothing has changed. The only thing that will change is the amount of times you cum in one day."

"If we did, do this, you honestly wouldn't tell anyone?"

"I honestly wouldn't."

"Why, what is it you get out of this?"

"Honestly, I enjoy doing it. That coupled with the fact that most of the male population of Newport want to, uh shall we say, _schtoop_, you, and uh knowing that I'm the only person that has ever made you, uh, writhe in ecstasy. That's a definite bonus." Alex replied grinning.

"So you wouldn't want anything in return?" Marissa queried still sceptical.

Alex drummed her fingers on her chin before answering, "just one thing."

"I knew it! What is it?"

"I want to watch you."

"Watch me?" Marissa asked finally coming to a standstill.

"Yeah, just the once."

"I really hope you don't mean what I think you mean."

Alex grinned at her, "I want to watch as you, hmm what's a nice way of putting this? I want to watch. As you finger yourself."

Marissa gulped.

**

* * *

20 **

"You want me to what?" Marissa in disbelief, oh no, Alex could not have asked that of her.

"Its not a problem is it?" Alex asked, the smirk never leaving her face.

"You're not just doing this to make me uncomfortable are you?"

"What's the big deal, I'm not asking you to do anything you haven't done before. It's even something I've done to you." Alex stood up adding, "twice."

"It's embarrassing."

"You're so prudish." She grinned.

"I am not a prude! I thought we had already been through this to day?" Marissa snapped, getting the feeling of deja vu

"I don't see why you're objecting to this. It's only something you have to do once, and considering it's something I'm going to be doing to you quite frequently, I don't see where the problem lies."

"It's just that, no one has, ever, uh." Marissa shifted her feet uneasily.

"Wait, you have gotten yourself off before right?"

"Of course."

"Then…"

"I just haven't done it with anyone watching."

"You have a problem with me watching you do to yourself what I did to you twice yesterday?" Alex asked not sure weather to be confused of amused.

Marissa shrugged, "It's weird."

"Prude."

"I am not a…Oh for the love of… You want to do this right here, right now?"

"You can go into my bedroom if you want." Alex said gesturing towards a door to the left of them.

"Alone?" Marissa asked hope in her voice.

"That sort of defeats the point a little."

Marissa looked at the girl who was standing in front of her, what she was asking of her was really quite reasonable, she should just bite the bullet.

"So?"

Marissa didn't reply she just nodded slowly.

Alex reached her hand out to Marissa and led the taller girl into her bedroom. As Marissa entered the room that Alex slept in her eyes went straight to the bed. She heard the door close and felt Alex' breath on her ear, "You're not going to run away afterwards are you?"

**

* * *

21 **

She pulled away from Alex and walked over to the bed, pausing just before she reached it to take her trainers and jeans off. She sat in the centre of the bed fumbling with her shirt; she looked up at Alex, uncertain of what to do. _She looks like a little lost sheep_, Alex thought to herself.

Alex walked up to the bed and crawled on top of Marissa, placing her hands on either side of Marissa's arms leaning her weight on them. She leant down and placed a gentle kiss on Marissa's lips, pulling back she looked into Marissa's nervous eyes, "You don't have to be scared." She whispered rubbing her nose against Marissa's.

"Can't you do it?" she asked tentatively.

Alex reached underneath Marissa's shirt and lifted it over her head, kissing down her chest only stopping when the material of Marissa's bra got in the way. Wrapping her arms around Marissa's back she swiftly unclasped the offending item of clothing before continuing to kiss Marissa's breasts.

Marissa closed her eyes and leant her head back, enjoying the feelings Alex was managing to ignite within her. She didn't know what it was about Alex' touch that made her melt, she didn't really care, she just didn't want her to stop. She could feel two hands on her hips, easing her panties down her legs, her heart rated picked up in anticipation.

There she lay, nude, on the bed of someone she didn't even like, with a girl she never would of thought about in a sexual way kissing her exposed form. She could feel Alex kissing down her trim stomach, stopping at her navel only to start kissing back up again, occasionally stopping to let her tongue roam over Marissa's tanned skin. She stopped once she reached the nape of Marissa's neck.

Opening her eyes Marissa look up at Alex, "Why did you stop?" she enquired.

"This wasn't the deal, and you know that."

**

* * *

22 **

Marissa looked up at her, she knew what it was Alex wanted, she thought she had gotten lucky (bad pun, sorry), apparently that wasn't the case.

"Maybe we can come to a compromise?" Alex suggested, noting the uncertainty in Marissa's blue eyes.

"Compromise?" she queried confusion clouding her eyes.

"Yeah, you still do what I asked of you, but I give you a, helping hand, so to speak."

"A helping hand?"

"A guiding hand."

"I'd rather it was a helping hand." Marissa muttered.

"Why is this such a big deal for you?"

"I don't know, why is it such a big deal for _you_?"

"It's not a _big deal_, it's just the one thing I've asked of you, and…"

"I have stage fright."

Alex smiled at the analogy, "I'm guessing breathing techniques wont work huh?"

"So this guiding hand?" Alex smiled at her and started kissing her neck, "Are you sure?" she could feel Marissa nodding her head.

Alex reached above Marissa's head and told hold of her right wrist dragging her hand with it, pulling in down Marissa's torso before placing it between Marissa's parted legs. She continued to kiss Marissa's neck working her way along her jawbone before dipping her tongue inside of Marissa's mouth. Alex moved the fingers on Marissa's right hand so that two of them were bent, leaving her index and middle fingers straight. As she ran her tongue over Marissa's she guided Marissa's straightened fingers inside of herself, at a steady pace, not to fast, not to slow, just so that Alex could still control the movements. Picking up the pace of Marissa's hand, Alex grudgingly tore her mouth away from Marissa's. Marissa groaned and slammed her eyes shut as she felt Alex speed up the pace of her own hand. Letting go of Marissa's hand Alex smiled as the taller girl didn't stop what she was doing to herself, if anything she appeared to put more force into the action.

Marissa snapped her eyes open.

**

* * *

23 **

She sighed contently as she came down from her self-induced climax.

"Thank you. That was all I wanted." Alex said kissing Marissa deeply.

"I still don't get why, but, thank you." Marissa said getting up and grabbing her underwear.

"Why are you thanking me?" she asked amused, as she watched Marissa pull her jeans on.

"I don't know. I should really get going though, I have quite a bit of work due in." she said, almost fully clothed.

"Sure. At least you're not _running_."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Marissa, can you do me a favour?" Alex asked watching Marissa slip her shoes on.

"Mmm?"

"Tomorrow, wear a skirt." Alex continued grinning deviously.

Marissa stopped at the bedroom door, "If you're lucky," and with that she was gone.

**

* * *

24 **

The sun was high in the sky and beating down on Newport, just another glorious day. Summer was off somewhere, chatting someone else's ear off, so she walked alone, through a deserted school. Stopping at one of the empty classrooms she walked inside, the smell of board-pen sat heavily in the air. Situated at the front of the class, sitting on top of the teacher's desk, was Alex.

"I'm glad you came."

"I haven't yet." Marissa muttered making her way past the vacant desks.

"We better rectify that." Alex grinned, "And you wore a skirt, good girl."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a puppy." The brunette snapped.

"Ok, how about I talk to you like you're a pus…"

"How about you just don't talk?" Marissa quickly cut in, stopping in front of the blonde.

Alex shrugged, before silently dropping to her knees and lifting Marissa's skirt. "No underwear, were you thinking of me?"

Receiving no answer Alex tentatively slipped a finger inside of the brunette, "And, you're all wet, you really must have been thinking about me."

"I thought you were gona be silent?" Marissa asked suppressing a moan.

"One of us would have to be." Alex retorted before leaning forward and licking Marissa's wet slit, causing the brunette to moan.

Alex then proceeded to do what can only be described as "tongue fucking". She rubbed her index finger over Marissa's clit whilst thrusting her tongue in and out of Marissa, making sure to taste as much of the taller girl as she could.

A whole day's worth of desire had built up in Marissa and suffice to say her orgasm came (bad pun) quickly and violently, making her whole body shake and spasm.

Her pleasure was soon replaced with confusion as a loud beeping sounded, "huh?" she though before being roused from her slumber by her alarm clock.

"Oh crap!" were the words on her lips as she pulled her body up from her bed and headed for the bathroom, intent on having a shower, a cold shower.

**

* * *

25 **

It was Friday and she couldn't wait until the weekend, just kicking back with no school. It was only ten fifteen, but she already was sexually frustrated, after waking up, she didn't have enough time to satisfy herself so at every available opportunity she would rub her calves together trying to soothe the ache between her legs. She needed Alex inside of her, as luck would have it she had a ten-minute break between lessons coming up, and she certainly hoped to be coming. She watched the second hand on the clock move agonisingly slowly, her teacher was drowning on about annotation or something and Marissa was fighting every urge in her body to put her hand between her legs like she had done the previous night. She couldn't, no matter how much she wanted to, and oh boy did she want to, all she had to do wash push her fingers past her panties and…. "By Monday morning" the teacher shouted over the sound of the lesson bell.

Marissa was already up from her seat and out of the classroom. She scanned the hallways as students poured out of their classrooms, she couldn't see her, Marissa was going to give up searching when she noticed Alex - more specifically her oh so familiar blonde hair and purple streak - standing by her locker. Marissa made her way over to her, not wanting to arouse (bad pun, sorry) suspicion, instead of walking up to her, she walked into her, making both of them drop their books. "That deal of ours. Would now be a good time?" she murmured to the blonde as they picked up their books. "Girl loos?" she asked under her breath. Marissa gave her a subtle nod as she walked towards the toilets. Not the most romantic location but not the most romantic well anything really; tête-à-tête, fun-fuck, quickie, whatever you wanted to call it. The toilets were empty – as they always seemed to be, except for during lesson time.

Alex followed Marissa into the deserted toilets and ginned at her, "Whatever is it that you could want to do…" She started before Marissa cut her off.

"…Alex, shut-up. I don't want any of the banter or the teasing, or what the fuck ever, I just want to feel you inside of me. Now."

**

* * *

26 **

"Damn, this is turning me on." Alex grinned making her way towards the taller girl. Alex led her into one of the stalls and Marissa closed the door, locking it. Before Marissa could turn around so she was facing the blonde, Alex had her pressed up against the door, one of her hands already under Marissa's skirt, working its way up her leg.

"Alex" she groaned out as she felt two fingers being pushed inside of her.

"You look so fucking sexy today." She muttered already beginning to thrust her fingers in and out of the brunette.

"Christ don't stop," she murmured against the door.

Alex continued to relentlessly pound her fingers into Marissa as her free hand carelessly groped and kneaded her breasts. Slipping another finger into the brunette, she increased her speed causing Marissa's hips to rock back and forth.

She could feel Alex' fingers inside of her, clumsily thrusting up into her making her legs shake with every hit. Alex' thumb was pressing onto her clit, jabbing the base into Marissa's most sensitive point.

Her head was swimming, her whole body was tingling, the only distinct thing she could feel was Alex' fingers, making a shaft, pounding into her, urging her to cum, begging her to release.

Alex was getting impatient, so much as she loved what she was doing to Marissa, she wanted her to climax, wanted to know that she could have that affect on her. She pounded her fingers into Marissa harder, harder than she knew she should. Marissa let out a deep moan. She angrily pulled her thumb over Marissa's clit, pushing down as hard as she could, satisfied when she felt Marissa tighten around her fingers and her body judder uncontrollably.

Alex kissed Marissa's neck tenderly as the taller girl regained her breath, then sunk her teeth down and started sucking. "Jesus" Marissa breathed out as Alex dragged her mouth away. "What are you a vampire?"

Alex didn't answer; instead she withdrew her fingers from Marissa and sucked them into her mouth. After a moment, Marissa unlocked the door and left Alex standing in the cubicle.

"See ya princess." Alex said as she walked out into the halls.

"Princess?" Marissa asked herself as she heard the door slam.

"Hey Coop', where were you at break, I looked for you everywhere?" Summer asked as her friend sat down next to her and got her books for the lesson out.

"Oh nowhere." Marissa replied nonchalantly.

"Coop' are you like, glowing?" Summer question as she looked at her friend.

"What, don't be crazy Sum'." Marissa replied trying to brush her friend off.

"You are, you've got that, like after-sex-gl.." Summer trailed off. "Oh my god, Marissa Cooper did you just?"

"Sum', shh, we'll talk about this at lunch okay?"

Before Summer had a chance to press her friend anymore the teacher walked in and hushed the class.

**

* * *

27 **

"Ok, now spill." Summer said as she dragged Marissa out of her final lesson before lunch.

"Sum'…Marissa feeble said.

"Oh, don't try to worm your way out of this one missy. I want details, and I want them now!" The smaller girl demanded.

"Sum'…" Marissa started before she was cut off.

"No, Coop' you cant get out of this." Summer butted in.

"Summer!" Marissa said, trying to get her friends attention, "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Fine," Summer sighed, "But when you get back you're gona tell me everything."

"Sum'…"

"Everything, capeesh?" She mustering all the menace she could.

"Fine." The brunette said, already walking in the direction of the toilets.

"Hey princess." Alex said as Marissa approached her, more specifically approached the table Summer was at.

"Oh God. Summer, what's she doing here?" Marissa asked her friend, the aggravation apparent in her voice.

"Relax Coop', Alex is okay. I know you two don't really see eye-to-eye, but she's safe." Summer replied smiling.

"Safe?" Alex queered as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Did you pick that up from your homeboys?" Marissa asked her friend smiling.

"Shut up!"

"Summer, I think you're right." Alex said, looking at Marissa as she grinned.

"Right about what?" Marissa asked wearily.

"It doesn't matter." Summer said quickly, hoping to change the subject.

"What doesn't matter?" Marissa pressed.

"Summer was just asking me if you looked different, like you're glowing or something." Alex said, a smug grin still lighting her features.

"Sum' you didn't." Marissa sighed.

"And I think Summer is right, it does look like you've got an after-sex glow to you. So who's been fucking your brains out?" Alex asked smiling, almost flirting with Marissa.

"Alex." Summer started.

"Sorry. I'll rephrase; boinking your brains out?"

"Jesus, would you just shut up?" Marissa asked irritated.

"What no better? Ooh, Cooper it looks like you're getting tense again, I would say that you need to get some, but it looks like you've been getting plenty already."

"Kelly, fuck off." Marissa said shifting on her feet slightly.

"You see, right there, those don't sound like the words of someone who's just gotten some. Unless, oh, it wasn't a DIY job was it?" Alex replied casually still grinning.

"Alex." Marissa seethed.

"So, who was the guy?"

"Alex."

"Well, if the buzz around school is anything to go by, he'd be the guy that popped your cherry, hmm, so who was he?" Alex said, almost digressing, just wanting to push Marissa's buttons as it were.

"Alex, maybe you should go." Summer said, trying to keep the peace.

"What? Can't a girl be curious? I just want to know who's been banging the most popular girl in school." Alex said turning towards Summer.

"Well trust me, it's not one of your rejects." Marissa replied angry that she couldn't have come up with something better.

"Ouch, well I really should be going. Careful as you sit down Cooper, you don't want to jam that stick any further up your arse." Alex said standing up.

"I do not have a stick up my arse!"

"Oh yeah, well why do you walk like that then? Or is that down to the guy that's been making you cum, I mean, _glow_." Alex said as she walked away.

"Ugh, I can't stand that girl!" Marissa said sitting down opposite her friend.

"You know, weird as it may sound, if you two put as much effort into liking each other as you do hating each other, you would make a cute couple." Summer said absent-mindedly.

"What!"

"I'm just saying, now who is it that's been making you glow?" The shorter girl asked grinning wickedly.

"There's my little ball of sunshine!" Seth shouted making his way towards his friends.

"Cohen, I told you to stop saying that!" Summer said, hitting Seth on the arm, as he sat next to her.

"I'm sorry. Hey Marissa." He replied gently rubbing the spot that Summer had just abused.

"Hey Seth. Where's Ryan?" Marissa asked.

"Hitting on the new girl." He said absently.

"Who, Lindsay?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, how do you know everything?" Seth queered, turning towards her.

"It's a gift." She replied.

"You know, I'm think I'm gona ditch my last few classes, see you two later." Marissa said standing up.

"Okay, bye Marissa." Seth said, turning his gaze back to Summer.

"Yeah, see ya Coop'. And don't think I've forgotten what I want to know." Summer shouted to her friends back.

"Hello?" Alex said as she flipped her phone open.

- _"Alex, it's me."_

"Hey princess. What can I do for ya?"

- _"My house, half an hour?"_

"Ok." She said as she hit the "end call" button.

"Have I ever told you how hot you look when you're angry?" Alex grinned at Marissa as she opened the door to her mansion.

"Yes." Marissa replied, as the blonde strolled in.

"Thought so. So what can I do for you?" Alex smiled, and corrected herself, "I mean, where can I do you?"

"My bedroom."

"Lead the way." Alex said as Marissa brushed past her and started walking up the stairs. "So, nice house." She said, Marissa turned around and gave her a funny look. "Just making conversation."

As soon as Alex had closed the door behind her Marissa wrapped her arms around the blonde and started to kiss her. Alex groaned as she felt Marissa's tongue being pushed into her mouth. Alex was desperately tugging at Marissa's skirt, trying to push it down, over her slender hips, whilst her other hand was grabbing at Marissa's top urging it up her chest and over her head. Marissa smiled into the kiss, her tongue gently teasing Alex'. Taking her hands she brought them up to Alex' chest and pushed the blonde back onto her bed, immediately upset at the loss of contact.

"Marissa." Alex sighed, making a grab for the standing girl.

"Is this what you were trying to do?" Marissa asked as she pushed her skirt down her legs and dragged her shirt over her head. Alex leaned back on Marissa's bed, drinking in the sight of the other girl's nudity.

"So, are you gona join me so I can fuck you?" Alex asked gesturing to the bed.

"Oh, fuck yes." Marissa replied practical jumping onto both her bed and Alex.

**

* * *

28 **

Marissa rode Alex until she had come apart in her arms screaming out the blondes name out as she did, before collapsing into her arms. Marissa smiled at the memory of what Alex had done to her only the previous day, she glanced up at her bedroom window – all that was visible of her room from where she was laying next to the pool – and sighed.

"Coop'!" She heard Summer yell as she came running up to her, before plonking herself down on the sun-longer next to her.

"Hey Sum'." Marissa greeted her friend warmly, watching as she ridded herself of her clothes, so she was only in her purple bikini, "I was thinking that instead of lounging 'round here all day we could go to the beach, maybe invite the guys?" Marissa asked hopefully.

"The thought of Cohen in just a Speedo? Ew!" The smaller girl said wrinkling her nose.

"Okay, we both know he wears big baggy shorts and I've seen you checking him out." Marissa replied smiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Summer said dismissively.

"Please Sum', _Julie-I'm the worst mother on the planet-Cooper-Nichol_ is back. Plus, the beach has a better atmosphere." She argued.

Summer sighed, much preferring the beach anyway, "Fine, but only for you."

"Great, I'll just go grab some things, you can ring the Cohen's up right?" The taller girl said standing up and pushing her feet into her flip-flops.

"Sure."

**

* * *

29 **

"Damn, there are so many hot girls around!" Seth commented as he and his friends laid their beach towels down on the hot Californian sand.

"Trouser it Cohen!" Summer snapped.

"That's what I'm trying to do, unfortunately no lovely lady or possible ladies will oblige." Seth replied in his usual manner, watching Ryan disappear, chasing after a group of girls.

"Cohen, you're disgusting, isn't he disgusting Coop'?" Summer said wrinkling her nose up.

"Huh? What?" Marissa asked confused, her gaze being snapped from two blondes, clad only in bikinis almost directly in front of her.

"Cohen's a perv." Summer said flatly.

"Oh yeah, he is" The taller girl said disinterestedly.

"Damn, those two are fine!" Seth exclaimed, voicing what Marissa was thinking about the two blondes.

"Ugh, whatever Cohen, I'm off to find Ryan." The brunette said standing up and leaving he two friends.

"See you Summer." Seth shouted at the retreating girl.

"Bye Sum'."

"So uh, has Summer said anything about me?" Seth asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Marissa turned towards her friend and quirked an eyebrow, "About you?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm, she did call you _a bobble-headed geek_ the other day."

"Oh." He said dejectedly.

"She does like you, you know."

"Yeah, but I don't want her to just like me."

"She likes you more than you think, just give her some time."

"Really? Wow." He said visibly perking up.

"And in the mean time you can perv on girls." Marissa, said enthusiastically.

"This day just keeps getting better." Seth said grinning.

"So what do you think of Alex?" Marissa asked as her eyes followed a group of scantily clad girls that she recognised from her study hall.

"Who, Alex Kelly?" Seth queried as his eyes following the same path as Marissa's.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, she's hot, if you like that sort." He said, not really paying attention to his friend.

**

* * *

30 **

Seth and Marissa continued to "appreciate the female form" for a little while longer, Marissa was being highly subtler than Seth – who was just gawping and completely oblivious to the fact that he had a perving-partner.

"Ew Cohen, you're drooling!" Summer exclaimed as she walked back to her friends.

"Only because I was looking at you." Seth grinned.

Marissa rolled her eyes at Seth's attempt at flattery, although she had a feeling that Summer was actually – in some weird way – touched by his words.

"Anyway, look who I found." Summer continued, gesturing a person over.

"Alex." Marissa said, her voice wavering, unable to stop her brain from conjuring images of what they could be doing together.

"Princess." Alex acknowledged Marissa before turning to the boy next to her, "Hey Seth, have you got the new _Final Fantasy_ yet?"

"Hell yeah!" Seth exclaimed his smile breaking into a full grin.

"Maybe I could stop by some time and…" Marissa stopped listening, Alex wasn't coming onto Seth, was she? The brunette could help pangs of jealousy shoot through her.

"What do you say Coop'?" Summer asked Marissa, nudging her at the same time.

"Hmm, what?" she asked literally being nudged from her neurosis's.

"Alex was just telling us about a party later."

"Party. Sure." The brunette shrugged, upset at Alex' state of undress, or lack there of, she was clothed, fully, on a beach. Who walks fully clothed on a beach in the middle of the day, when the Californian sun is at its highest in the sky?

"Well I better get going, see you later." Alex said walking off.

"Marissa, I take back what I said, Alex Kelly, _is_ hot, damn!" Seth said watching her go.

"Cohen!" Summer muttered whilst whacking Seth on the back on the head.

**

* * *

31**

"God I love Newport parties!" Ryan enthused walking though the door and into the raging party, his arm locked around Lindsay.

"Alcohol, chicks in bikinis, what's not to love." Seth commented earning a slap on the arm from Summer.

Marissa looked at her friends; a new couple and two who would make a perfect couple, diverting her attention to the mansion she had just stepped into she took note of a table of bongs, papers, and various clear plastic bags some containing white power, some pills and some leaves. Empty and part-empty plastic cups were strewn around with various items of clothes and empty bottles, the air smelt of weed and beer, about a third of the people around were in their underwear or swimming attire; yeah, it was just another Newport party.

Her friends were heading outside, so Marissa followed, looking for Alex as she went. Disappointed at not spotting the blonde, Marissa sighed dejectedly, looking over at her friends, she couldn't help but smile as she witnessed Seth and Summer fight, they really were perfect for each other, casting her eyes further down her group of friends, she continued to smile as she spotted Ryan and Lindsay making out, she was happy for her friends.

Some time later (I couldn't be bothered to write a party scene)

It had been over an hour and Marissa hadn't seen anything of Alex, she was getting fed-up, she wanted to see her so badly, unsure of exactly why. She decided to get herself some more alcohol (the best way to pass time), looking round she tried to spot a keg, she couldn't see one, she did however see Alex. With a girl all over her.

**

* * *

32**

Marissa locked eyes with the blonde and shot her a hurt look.

"Sum' I'm gona go and find a bathroom, okay." Marissa shouted over the music, unable to contain the jealousy building within her.

"Sure, whatever Coop'." Summer replied, not paying much attention.

Marissa rushed off into the house, running up the stairs, unaware that Alex was chasing after her. Reaching the nearest bathroom, Marissa flung herself into the room, slamming the door behind her. She looked around the lavish bathroom, her eyes darting from the rather large bathtub to the equally oversized sink. Pushing herself away from the door she walked over the shinny white tiled floor reaching the sink, she knocked one of the taps on, letting the cold water wash over her hands.

Looking directly in front of herself at the grand mirror, Marissa locked eyes with her own reflection, watching as she frowned. She let out a shaky breath, unable to grasp why she was feeling jealous. Not reaching a conclusion, the brunette turned the tap off and towelled her hands dry. She stood still unsure of what to do, she didn't want to go back downstairs, so she decided to just stay in the bathroom for a little while longer, however her plans were interrupted by a soft knocking on the door.

"Marissa, are you in there?" she heard a familiar voice call from the other side of the door.

**

* * *

33**

Sighing Marissa opened the door to meet the face of a soft-eyed blonde.

"You ok?" she asked, Marissa didn't reply she merely took hold of Alex' arm and yanked her inside, pushing her against the door, slamming it closed in the process.

Before Marissa could kiss her, Alex put her hand between their mouths, "I asked you a question."

"I'm fine." The brunette replied, her lips coming into contact with Alex' neck, sucking on the pulse point.

"Marissa." Alex sighed, her mind blanked by the sensation.

"I want you so much. Right now." Marissa groaned into Alex' mouth as their lips met.

The blonde started to push her hands into Marissa's jeans, confused when the taller girl went to stop her.

"Not here." She said her blue eyes clouded over with desire.

"Why not?" Alex asked her hands resting on Marissa's hips.

"In the past week, I have had way too much sex in toilets." Marissa replied nibbling at Alex' neck.

"Fine, how about my place?"

"Mine is closer." She said in between nibbles.

"Then, we'll go to yours." The blonde said, grudgingly pulling her body away from the wanton brunette.

**

* * *

34**

"You're so beautiful." Alex muttered as she placed kisses over Marissa's exposed torso.

"Fuck me already." Marissa commanded, urging Alex' hands inside her panties.

"Patience." Alex murmured against Marissa's chest.

"God." Marissa groaned out as Alex sucked one of Marissa's nipples into her mouth.

Suddenly Marissa's door flew open causing both Alex and Marissa to snap their heads towards the open door.

"Oh my God!" the figure standing in Marissa's doorway exclaimed, taking in the sight in front of them.

Meanwhile

"God Cohen, you are such a perv!" Summer commented smacking Seth.

"Ow, what was that for?" The brunette boy asked whilst rubbing the spot Summer had just assaulted.

"You were totally just drooling all over Roxanne Carter!" She said, her voice rising.

"Who?" Seth asked confused by the sudden addition of names.

"The girl who just shoved her silicones in your face!" The small girl exclaimed.

"Oh,_ Foxy-Roxy_." He replied with a grin.

"Cohen, you're such a perv!"

Seth grinned, "A perv that you enjoy."

"Ew, I don't know what you're talking about!" Summer said, trying to prise her eyes from his.

"Summer, our chemistry is undeniable." Seth said, whispering out the last part as he dipped his head closer to Summer's. Her eyes darted back and forth between the young boys' soft eyes and his welcoming lips.

Something jilted her back to reality, and she snapped her head back muttering, "I have to go." Leaving a very confused Seth behind.

**

* * *

35**

"Oh my God!" Seth said, his eyes bulging as he took in the sight in front of him.

"Oh my God." Marissa muttered trying desperately to cover herself up.

"Oh shit." Alex sighed, tearing her body away from the brunettes.

"Marissa. And. Alex." Seth grinned, trying to take in every detail of the scene.

"Seth what are you doing here?" The brunette asked, as she did up the final button on her top.

"Catching a show." He continued to stare.

"Shut up Cohen!" Alex said, shooting him an evil look.

"You haven't seen Summer have you?" He asked, a smile still plastered over his face.

Marissa stood up and made her way over to the lanky boy, "No, why, what've you done to her?"

"What? Nothing, well, no, nothing, I didn't do a thing, she just left in a hurry."

"You promise you didn't do anything?" Marissa glared.

"I didn't."

"Good."

"Now, wernt you two lovely ladies in the middle of something?" Seth asked grinning like an idiot.

"Seth I swear if you tell anyone," Alex started as she made her way towards the boy, "I'll," She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

Marissa watched as Seth's eyes went wide and the colour drained from his face, gulping as Alex walked away from him, turning back briefly, "And that's just for starters." She said with a grin.

"Well, I, I, better, er, get going, uh, yeah, bye." He stammered before quickly turning on his heal and leaving.

"Now, weren't we in the middle of something?" Alex grinned, her body flopping onto Marissa's bed.

Marissa looked worried, "you don't think he'll tell anyone do you?" she asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

The blonde sighed, "He did look pretty scared, so, no. If he wants to keep all of his appendages, then he better not."

Marissa smiled at the girl on her bed, "That was all I wanted to hear." She said, jumping onto her bed and straddling Alex.

Alex grinned as Marissa stared to kiss over her collarbone.

"Actually, I'm kinda tired, you mind if we don't tonight?" Alex asked.

Marissa snapped her head up and locked eyes with the blonde, before Alex cracked up, "You should have seen your face!" Marissa shot her an annoyed look and hit her on the arm muttering, "not funny."

"Yeah it was." Alex said, still smiling.

"Now if you're done trying to be funny, would you just…"

"…Do you?" Alex cut in.

**

* * *

36**

"Basically, yes." Marissa said getting impatient.

"And they say romance is dead." Alex muttered and she grabbed for the hem of Marissa's top, confused when Marissa pushed her hand away.

"I thought you wanted me to bang you?"

"Bang? You have such an elegant way of putting things…"

"...What's the problem now princess?" Alex cut in.

Marissa grinned at her, "Strip."

"What?" The blonde asked confused.

"Take your top off." Marissa grinned at her.

"Uh, why?"

"I thought what I said went?"

Alex shifted uncomfortably, "Please explain why I need to take my top off?"

"Well I wana ogle your goodies, and that's kinda hard if they're covered." The brunette replied with a shrug.

"Well, my goodies like being covered."

"Loose the top Kelly."

Alex shrugged and lifted her purple wife-beater over her head, tossing it onto the floor. She watched as Marissa's eyes grew at the sight of her bare chest, and let out a soft laugh causing Marissa's eyes to shift.

"You know you have a pair of your own." Alex said softly, watching as Marissa tentatively reached a hand out to place of her exposed flesh.

"Yours are…nicer."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Nicer? Jee Cooper you really know how to make a girl feel special."

"I've never seen a pair up close like this before, now I see why guys get so obsessed over them," she gently traced the curve of Alex' breasts with her index finger, "I mean they're just so, perfect." Marissa finished with a sigh, snapping her hand away from Alex' breasts.

"Now, take the rest of your clothes off." Marissa grinned, rolling off of Alex.

Alex chucked as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, already undoing her jeans, once she was fully standing she pushed the ripped Levi's down her legs, letting Marissa look her over a couple of times before crawling back onto the bed.

"Hey no fair, what about your panties?" The brunette whined.

Alex shrugged, "It's not like I need to take them off. Now, princess, get naked."

Marissa's thoughts uncomfortably shifted back to the girl that was all over Alex at the party, she shrugged them off as she peeled the remainder of her clothing from her body.

"Is there anything else?" Alex asked eyeing up the naked brunette.

"No." Marissa grinned, pulling the shorter girl on top of her naked body.

"Good." Alex murmured against Marissa's lips.

Marissa groaned as Alex' tongue pushed past her lips and rubbed over her own tongue, amazed as Alex' fingers started mimicking the movements of her tongue as Alex pushed inside of her. The brunette turned her head to the side, letting Alex kiss and suck at her neck as her fingers pounded in and out of the already shaking lanky girl. Alex looked down at Marissa, as her eyes closed and her head started rolling from side to side, the blonde let her gaze shift downwards over Marissa's heaving chest down to where her fingers where working in and out of Marissa, sliding back and forth so easily.

"Christ, anyone would think you haven't had any in months." Alex breathed out letting another finger slip inside of the brunette causing her hands to bawl at the sheets.

"Ughm, it's what you do it me, oh fuck." The brunette panted out as Alex' fingers pushed deeper inside of her. Alex grinned as Marissa pushed her hips into the air, trying to get Alex to fill her. Alex roughly pushed the brunettes hips back down with her free hand as she drew her fingers out before forcefully digging her digits back into Marissa's wet centre, pleased when she felt the warm walls around her fingers tighten. She looked back up at Marissa's face as it contorted in pleasure, throaty moans escaping her lips.

"You are so fucking tight." Alex muttered her arm starting to ache, she pressed her thumb down on to Marissa's sensitive clit and started rubbing back and forth, her fingers still angrily pounding into the shaking girl.

"So close, so fucking close." Marissa choked out her face buried in her pillow.

Alex grinned down at her as she drew her thumb back and dug her nail into Marissa's swollen clit, causing the brunette to rocket into her climax.

"Fucccck." The brunette cried out her orgasm hitting hard, her right arm shooting out to wrap itself around Alex' back, her perfectly manicured nails ripping over the blondes back.

Alex sighed as her body fell onto the brunettes, quivering form. "I think my back is bleeding." She muttered, bringing her right hand out from between Marissa's legs and round her back, fighting all urges to bring her wet fingers up to her mouth and lick them clean.

"You deserved it." Marissa yawned into Alex' neck.

"What did I do? Other than making you cum, hard." Alex asked resentfully.

"How about I dig my nails into your nerve endings?"

"You came didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

"…Stop complaining!" Alex cut in, too tired for a fight.

"Hmph!" Marissa sighed as Alex began to get up, "where are you going?"

"Home." The blonde replied nonchalantly, trying to prise herself from Marissa's grasp.

"Stay." The brunette mumbled, unhappy at the loss of warmth.

"Stay?" Alex queried, confused.

"It's late and well, you're already naked and in bed, stay."

"If you don't have a problem with it." The blonde relaxed into Marissa's arms as the brunette did the same.

Next morning

Marissa let out a soft moan as she woke up, blinking a few times she registered that she was laying on top of Alex, her mouth mere millimetres from the blondes nipple, she grinned to herself, but before she could do anything her bedroom door flew open (yet again).

"Oh my god!"

"Oh for the love of fuck!" Marissa muttered looking at the person standing in her doorway.

**

* * *

37**

Alex, who had been awake a few minutes longer than Marissa, shifted her body so she could look at the intruder, muttering about **_learning to lock doors_.** There standing in Marissa's doorway was Summer, her mouth agape, her expression a shocked one. Alex watched the short girl blink rapidly, trying to take in the scene in front of her.

"Uh, I see I'm uh, I'll just, yeah. Uh." The dazed brunette muttered, turning on her heel and hastily leaving the Cooper-Nichol mansion.

Marissa got up as soon as she could untangle herself from her bed sheets, shouting after her friend, "Sum' wait." She called out, going to chase after Summer, only to realise she was stark naked. Running back into her room, she ran about searching for any clothes she could put on, stopping when she heard the front door slam-shut.

"Shit." Marissa muttered, collapsing naked on her bed.

"What's the problem, Summer wont mind. Sure, she'll flip-out and pace back and forth for a whole day straight, but after that, she'll be fine."

"Yes, she will." Marissa sighed

"C'mon it's not like she's homophobic or anything." Alex said wrapping her arms around Marissa.

"I lied to her, I lied to her about a lot. She wont forgive me, she has issues with trust." The taller girl murmured dejectedly.

"She's your best friend, she wont mind, trust me." The blonde tried to reassure.

"I think you should go." Marissa said, pushing Alex' arms from around her.

**

* * *

38**

Alex looked at Marissa confused, clearly not understanding why she was so upset, "C'mon princess, this is hardly a big deal. Summer will be fine, just give her some time to process seeing her best friend in bed with another girl. We both know she's flippin' Frisbees about now, but…"

"…I told you to go." Marissa cut in indignantly.

Alex made a grab for Marissa's hand, only for the taller girl to push her even further away. The blonde sighed, "So Summer found out that you'd rather do chicks then dicks…"

"…Christ Alex! Don't, just, just get out." Marissa fumed, angrily pushing a pile of clothes towards the shorter girl, before getting up and making her way to her en-suit.

"She wont care." Alex shouted at Marissa's retreating form.

"Hey Summer." Alex said walking into the brunette's room

Summer turned to face the blonde as she spoke, "Did the step-monster let you in?" Alex nodded in reply, "I told her not to, bitch."

"So, what's up?" Alex asked, nervously standing near the door.

"Is that all you have to say?" Summer asked as she shifted around on the floor.

Alex smiled softly, sitting down next to Summer, "I figured you'd be flipping out."

"Ya, well you were right. I cant believe Coop' didn't tell me she's a lesbian." Summer exclaimed, as she leant back against her bed-frame.

"I don't think she is."

"Huh? She was like in bed with you, naked."

"I mean, I think she is, but. It's complicated, she doesn't even know what she is." Alex sighed.

"I cant believe this, you know more about Coop', than I do, whatev's!"

"Summer, I'm sure she was going to tell you, once she had figured it out for herself." Alex said, leaning back a little, "I really don't think she was trying to lie to you or anything. She was going on about how you're not going to forgive her, she seemed pretty stressed about it. Like you had issues with trust."

Summer, sighed heavily, sitting back up straight, "Yeah, it's to do with my mum abandoning me. I, uh, don't like to talk about it."

"Sorry, for mentioning it." The blonde paused, "You're gona forgive Marissa right, because she's over town really worried she's lost you."

Summer looked curiously at the girl sitting next to her, "I thought you hated Coop'?"

"Who says I don't?" Alex replied, sitting up.

Summer seemed to think for a minute, before leaning towards Alex and bringing her lips down onto the blondes.

**

* * *

39**

Her eyes went wide, as her hand shot between their bodies, pushing the brunette away, "Whoa, what uh, what are you're doing?"

Summer looked away nervously, her eyes not being able to meet with the confused blondes.

"Summer," Alex said softly, lifting Summer's chin with her thumb, urging the brunette to look at her, "Why'd you do that?"

Summer sighed and lent back against her bed, "I just wanted to know." Sighing again she continued, "I wanted to know what it was like. Ya'know kissing a girl."

Alex looked at her, with an eyebrow raised as the brunette spoke, "So you kissed me?"

The shorter girl closed her eyes, "Well I figured seeing as how you like girls and all, this wouldn't be a big problem."

"It's not a big problem, it's just weird." The blonde shrugged, "So, uh, did you enjoy it?" She asked, her lips curving into a smile.

**

* * *

40**

"It's just weird." The brunette parroted Alex' words.

"What kissing me or kissing a girl generally?" Alex asked the shorter girl as she opened her eyes.

Summer sighed, "Both."

"So, what's with the sudden urge to kiss girls?"

The brunette averted her gaze. "Summer?"

Summer sunk her head, "I like Cohen."

"You like Seth?" Alex asked, clearly surprised.

"That's what I said, jeez keep up."

"So you like Seth, what's the problem, he's an alright guy."

"He's not, he's, Cohen. Ew!" Summer exclaimed, wrinkling her nose.

"But you _like_ him."

Summer sighed, "Yes, that's why I went to see Coop', we almost kissed last night and I, ugh! I don't know!"

"Look, you like Seth, he likes you, ask him out." The blonde said, gesturing with her hands.

"But, it's Cohen!"

Alex rolled her eyes, "You two are friends anyway, why don't you just try the dating thing?"

Summer tapped her finger on her chin, "Hmm, why don't you date Coop'?"

"You have to be kidding me, we hate each other." Alex said her head shaking from side to side.

"That's what you say…"

Alex cut in, "That's the truth."

"Yeah, but you two like did the _horizontal-polka-dance_ last night, right?" Summer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We have, we have an arrangement." Summer looked at her questioningly, "anytime she wants to," Alex paused, considering her wording, "as you so beautifully put in, do the horizontal-polka-dance, she just comes to me, and then just comes for me."

"Ew, too much info, so did not need to know about Coop' coming, ew, what did I say, ew!" Summer exclaimed, shutting her eyes and shaking her head, trying to clear her mind, "So you like hooker yourself?"

Alex laughed softly, "No, she doesn't pay me or anything."

"Alex, you're getting a shitty deal. You do this for her, what do you get in return?"

The blonde thought for a minute before answering, "I get to screw the hottest girl in all of Orange County."

"Ha! I knew you liked her!" Summer said, bouncing in her seated position.

"No, I said I think she's hot, I didn't mention her crap personality."

"Haha, you like her!" Summer grinned triumphantly.

Alex scowled, "Yeah, and you like Seth Cohen!"

"Shut-up!"

**

* * *

41**

"Hey Sum' I…" Marissa trailed off as she saw Alex sitting next Summer at the foot of her bed, the pair laughing.

"Hey Coop'."

The brunette slowly walked further into the room, "What er, what's going on?"

"Not much, me and Alex were just chatting, come sit down, join us." Summer said, softly patting the ground next to her.

Alex looked from Marissa to Summer and quickly stood up, making a beeline for the door, "Actually I really should go, Summer remember what I said, bye Cooper."

Watching the door close, Marissa turned to her best friend, "What was that about?"

"We were just talking, Alex is my friend remember."

"Yeah, I remember, it just, what were you talking about?" Marissa asked shifting uncomfortably as she perched herself on the edge of Summer's bed.

"Just stuff. Coop' there's no need to be paranoid, she wasn't telling me what you like in the sack or anything."

Marissa visibly relaxed, "So, you don't have a problem with, well me?"

"Why would I? You're Coop', straight, gay, whatev's you're still Coop'." Summer replied with a slight shrug.

"I was so scared that you were gona hate me."

"Why? I have gay friends, I don't care."

"Because I didn't tell you about what I was doing."

"Well I wouldn't have wanted to now in details anyway, I mean, ew! No offence."

"None taken."

Summer turned to look up at her friend, "Coop', do you even know what you are? I mean like, you know, gay or what?"

Marissa slid off of the bed and onto the floor next to her friend, "I think, well I don't think I like guys, like that, at all, so I guess I must be."

Summer shook her head, "No, you mustn't be anything unless you want to be, you shouldn't like label yourself like that."

"Sum'."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not being mad or flipping out."

"Oh, I flipped out…" The shorter girl smiled.

"You did?"

"Yeah but Alex talked to me and…"

Marissa interrupted, "…Alex calmed you down?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it's just that sometimes, you can get, um, worked up, and it's a little hard to, get you to; mellow. But it's an endearing quality."

"Endearing quality? What the, Coop'?" Summer quirked and eyebrow, "So, you and Alex huh?"

"Me and Alex what?"

"You like her…" Summer started.

"…What? Alex? No, no way, nu-uh."

"You like her!"

"Sum' I said no. Why would I like that slut anyway?"

Summer rolled her eyes at her friend, "Other than your little deal with her…"

"…Other than that!"

"Well she's hot, a good kisser, she came all the way over here to make sure that I didn't hat…"

Marissa's eyes bulged as she cut Summer off, "What! Good kisser, Sum'. I, how would?"

"Well, I did take a little trip down to Lesbo-Ville."

"Sum'!"

"I kissed her, it was nothing. Nice though, well I think at least, how about you Coop', I mean you've had extensive tongue action – no I don't mean like that, ew! – What do you think she's like? Hmm?" Summer asked, her face lifting with every word spoken.

"I don't really have much to compare her with."

"…But?"

"From what I know, she's uh, she very talented, with her mouth."

"I hope you're just talking about kissing."

"I am."

"Good."

"Not just on the mouth though." Marissa giggled.

"Ew!"

The lanky girl sighed, "Saying that, she's a skank, so I'm sure she's had loads of practice."

**

* * *

42**

"Cooper, what are you doing here?" Alex asked, her body blocking her doorway.

Marissa shifted on her feet, what was she doing there? "I, uh, just wanted to uh…" Marissa trailed off.

"Fuck?"

Marissa shook her head, "What? No! I mean, I just wanted to thank you, for whatever it was you said to Sum', she uhm, yeah well. Thanks. I'll just go now." The brunette turned to leave.

"Marissa wait, why don't you come in, we could watch a movie or something?" Alex said, her voice softening as she opened her front door.

"Ok, I think, yeah, that'd be nice." Marissa replied, a small smile gracing her lips.

Seth looked up from his paused video game, "Summer, hey, what are you doing here?"

The short girl softly shut the door behind her, as she walked into the room, "About last night…"

"I get it you were drunk, you didn't mean to almost kiss me, it's ok."

"Cohen, I wasn't drunk." Summer said softly.

"Ok."

"And I did want to kiss you."

Seth looked confused, "Oh, well. Uhm."

"The thing is. Seth. I wanted to kiss you then and I still do."

"Oh, uh…" The curly haired boy started to nod, unsure of what he was nodding to.

"So, I think we should."

"Kiss?" Seth squeaked.

"Yeah."

Seth paled, "Ok, well, uh, when, how, I mean, I don't think that, uhm, with this, I mean uh, with _Spiderman_ paused and…" he gestured towards the tv as Summer sat next to him.

Summer rolled her eyes, "…Cohen shut up!" The brunette leaned into Seth, their lips smacking together, Seth's Spiderman game forgotten.

**

* * *

43**

"Ughmm, Alex, don't stop!" Marissa moaned out, her hands knotting in Alex' blonde locks, her fingers digging into Alex' scalp as she vehemently tried to push the blondes face further into her crotch.

How her and Alex got from watching **_Scary Movie_** and joking about to rolling around on the floor in front of the tv with Alex deftly working her tongue making Marissa shudder in pleasure was beyond the brunette. Not that she minded of course, but Marissa wanted to be making progress on the friend's front. And they were, the pair were being more than civil towards each other, their shared laughter filling Alex' small apartment, and yet they had ended up naked, well Marissa was but alas the blonde never seemed to get naked, but oddly the brunette was always shedding her clothes whether sex was involved or not.

So there they lay, Marissa on her back, her shirt still on but undone, her jeans still encasing one leg and a fully clothed Alex lying in between her open legs, skilfully licking the taller girls pussy. Marissa could feel Alex in her and all around her; from the hand that had a firm grip on her bottom to the apartment that she was in that _felt_ like blonde back to the fingers she could feel moving deep inside of her.

As Alex' tongue lashed back and forth over Marissa's clit (in the way the blonde knew the brunette loved), part of Marissa's mind kicked in and started to push the shorter girl away, ignoring all the primal passion she felt and putting aside the delirious ache deep in her belly the brunette focused all of her attention to pushing Alex away from her – the exact opposite to what she was previously doing. Confused by the sudden change in want, Alex pulled back to look at Marissa, questions burning in her eyes.

With her tongue running out over her top lip, Alex started to speak, "W, What's wrong?"

Marissa paused, trying to calm her racing pulse before opening her mouth to speak.

**

* * *

44**

"This, this isn't right." The brunette paused.

Alex looked even more confused, "What's wrong with it?"

Marissa nodded as she spoke, "I mean, this really isn't that fair. It's…one-sided."

"One-sided?"

"Yeah, you fuck me and then I leave, it's not fair, I was thinking that I should, really, you know, return the favour." She grinned.

Seth pulled away, his face covered with a wide grin, "Whoa!"

"Hmm." Summer agreed, trying to catch her breath.

"Can we do that again?" The curly haired boy asked furtively.

"Later."

"Later?" Seth moaned.

Summer pushed herself to her feet, "Yeah, now I have to go tell Coop', or no maybe I should, yeah, I gotta go."

"Will you be back?"

"If you're lucky." Summer said, already walking towards the door.

Seth called after her, "What, I don't even get a goodbye kiss."

"Ooh, Jahezus Christ!" Alex moaned out as Marissa slid her fingers deeper inside of the moaning girl.

The two lay sprawled out on the floor with Marissa on top of Alex, her hands between the blonde's legs, desperately trying to bring the blonde to her climax.

Groaning as a wave of pleasure shot through her body, Alex grabbed for Marissa's head, bring their faces together as their lips crashed onto each other. Marissa tore her mouth way from Alex' to return it to its previous position – devouring her neck.

With her orgasm building inside of her, Alex rolled her head from side to side as she urged Marissa to continue her sweet torture.

"Oh fuck Marissa, don't stop!" The blonde whimpered.

Oblivious to the scene in front of her Summer burst into Alex apartment, eager to share her good news, "Hey Alex, I, oh shit, I'm so sorry!"

Alex and Marissa froze, once again someone had walked in on them, they really had to get better at closing doors.

"I didn't know that you two were gona be doing that, I'll just turn around now." Summer muttered, turning so her back was facing the pair. Jumping off of Alex, Marissa scrambled to put her clothes back on properly and help Alex with hers. All the while, the blonde lay on the floor, not moving, she had been so close, so very close. She felt like crying.

"I better go, my mum wanted me home like an hour ago. Bye Alex, bye Summer, we'll talk later." Marissa hurriedly said, scurrying out of the open door.

"Alex, I'm really sorry, but at least it looks like you and Marissa were making progress right?" Summer spoke to the blonde, feeling guilty about interrupting the moment.

**

* * *

45**

Once again it was Monday, which meant a whole new school week at Harbor was commencing, which in turn meant a whole school week of shallow-social-interaction. This usually wasn't a problem for Marissa, she was one of the most popular non-cheerleading girls at Harbor, but she was faced with one problem; Alex Kelly. That's not to say that Alex wasn't usually a problem for the lanky girl, but the recent events in both of their lives had opened up a whole new set of problems.

Marissa wasn't wholly comfortable with her sexuality; she hadn't even been out to her best friend for a whole twenty-four hours yet, but she was engaging in frequent sexual activities with a certain leggy blonde girl – who she was supposed to despise. Coming to terms with her sexual orientation was one thing, but making sense of her feelings for Alex; that was just too much to think about. Even the many hours she had spent on the phone to Summer the previous evening hadn't helped her that much, although most of their conversation was squeaked out due to Summer's hyperactivity.

So the dilemma that faced Marissa Cooper, the seemingly straight Social Chair at Harbor; should she say "Hey" to Alex or not? If all Alex was to her was a sex toy, then why did she desperately want to finish what she had started with Alex the previous day, why did she want to hear the blonde scream her name out in ecstasy? Although, that could all be attributed to carnal desire, all facets of their "relations" could be. Then why was Marissa so jealous of the girl that was all over Alex at the party on Saturday?

_Argh_, Marissa wanted to bash her head against a nearby wall, her head was hurting from all of the thoughts swimming inside of it. She wasn't even at school yet and all she could think about was how she'd react to Alex if they came into contact. _If_. There was nothing to say that the pair would lay eyes on each other during any part of the school day. But what if they did? Marissa rubbed her face, trying to untangle her thoughts. Letting out a frustrated groan, the brunette turned the water in her shower off, and stepped out, already tired from the school day before she had even left her house.

Grabbing a towel off of the warm radiator, the lanky girl's thoughts travelled back to how she'd react to Alex, should she exchange pleasantries with the blonde or not? Maybe it wouldn't even be down to her, if Alex were to treat her in her usual manner, then Marissa wouldn't have to think about saying "hello". But if Alex were to be nice… rubbing her face once more, Marissa yawned, why did life have to be so complicated?

**

* * *

46**

Marissa had successfully avoided Alex for the whole day, that's not to say that they didn't see each other, but when the brunette spotted the blonde, she'd run off in the opposite direction. By the time the end of the day came, Marissa didn't know what to do, she wanted to see Alex, she wanted to so badly, but her head was swimming with confusion. She watched as Summer and Seth continued to make-out and Ryan and Lindsay continued to cuggle, even though the school day was over, they weren't moving away from school.

Marissa suppressed a groan when Ryan and Lindsay started to suck face as well, at this rate she'd still be watching her friends dry-hump at the start of the next day. Glancing around she spotted a certain blonde with a purple streak in her hair Gathering up all of her courage she made her way over to Alex and tapped her shoulder.

"I thought you were avoiding me." The blonde said raising an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Shut up."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Good to see that you're still the charmer…"

"Alex shut up. Are you free tonight?"

"Would it matter if I wasn't?"

Marissa sighed, "Look, I need to talk to you, just, just come to my house in about an hour and a half okay?"

"Fine." Alex replied, nodding slightly, before disappearing off.

An hour and a half later Marissa found herself pacing around her bedroom, waiting for a particular blonde girl to arrive, as the minutes ticked on, Marissa got more ticked off, thinking that Alex wasn't going to show up, the longer the blonde took the angrier the brunette got. With her frustration growing she reached for the phone just as she heard the doorbell go.

Half an hour after that Marissa found herself in her bed, on Alex, her fingers pounding into the quaking blonde. Alex had been the one at the door and after Marissa had almost slapped her for being late she instantly apologised. Alex has shrugged the whole thing off commenting that she was Marissa's lap dog and when the lanky girl called after her she'd come running. Marissa had hung her head in shame, grabbing onto Alex' wrists, she pulled the shorter girl up to her bedroom saying that the "arrangement" was off, it was wrong anyway, apologising once more, Marissa had pushed Alex backwards, causing the blonde to land on Marissa's bed.

With Alex lying on her back, Marissa had quickly gone about removing Alex' clothes, leaving the blonde confused. Before Alex could enquire as to what was going on, Marissa had be on her, their lips crashing together, their bodies getting lost in each other, and soon, for the first time in her life, Marissa had managed to be the giver of an orgasm. She didn't stop though, she just continued with her movements, leaving her and Alex in the position they were currently.

Looking down at the girl Marissa was bringing to orgasm, the brunette opened her mouth to speak, "Go out with me." Not receiving an answer, Marissa asked again, "Alex do you want to be my girlfriend?" The brunette was oblivious to the fact that at that moment Alex didn't even know her own name. And in that moment when Alex' body violently shuddered and Marissa's name was a desperate cry on her lips, the brunette forgot all about the girl hanging all over Alex at the party, all about what Ryan had said about girls getting too emotionally attached, and in that moment her mind forgot all of the past seven days, making them seem as seven months. In that moment Marissa felt like she knew who she was and what she wanted, but before she could open her mouth to speak once more…

Her eyes fluttered open, squinting she tried to adjust to the light, the body she was laying on started to speak to her, "Morning." She looked down at their naked bodies entwined together, her mind anything but compos mentis.

"You have a good dream?"

**_The End_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
